


The Voice of Seduction

by lululawlawlu



Series: Explicit Adventures [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Voice Kink, just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/pseuds/lululawlawlu
Summary: This is just all voice kink pwp smut~





	The Voice of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just all voice kink pwp smut~

Luffy isn’t sure when he became so addicted to the sound of Law’s voice. All he knows is that he adores it- especially when it’s directed at him. It makes him want Law’s attention on him always. He savours every word, so smooth, so deep- it resonates through him like a rush of adrenaline. Something about it is just so seductive but with an edge of danger to it- like a tiger’s purr. Can tigers purr? Whatever. That doesn’t matter now. What matters now is that Luffy is again at the center of his attention and Law’s every utterance is the sweetest indulgence. 

Here Law is lying under him, vulnerable, shameless, moaning out the most gratifyingly debauched sounds Luffy has ever heard in his life as he leans over to suck red marks into the soft flesh of Law’s neck. His fingers are busy penetrating deep inside the older captain, stretching him, rubbing against the sensitive spot that never fails to make him beg for more. 

“I- ahhh- need you inside me,” Law is confessing, shifting to nip at Luffy's ear, his tattooed fingers faltering where he's attempting to spread lube over the tip of Luffy's cock, though it’s already slick with precome. There’s something exhilarating about those words, spoken softly but with all the strong, subtle richness Law’s voice embodies so well. It makes the hairs on the back of Luffy’s neck stand- makes his cock twitch in Law’s grasp- thrills him to the very core of his being. 

Luffy's trying, he really is, but he just can't bear to wait any longer. His impatience takes over, desperate for more. He moves in to press his already hastily-slicked cock to Law’s entrance, eliciting a beautiful, pained whine when he pushes in. Law is so warm, so perfectly tight around him. It makes Luffy just want to thrust himself deep inside. He's trying so hard to have some semblance of self-control as he eases in still a little too quickly. 

“Fuck, Luffy-ya,” Law is panting from underneath him, “You trying to destroy me?” Luffy stills a moment, cock buried deep in his lover, knees planted firmly on the mattress in the small bedroom they share. Even the sound of Law’s breath passing over his lips is so seductive. It’s driving Luffy wild, though he knows he’s got to have at least some restraint if he wants Law to enjoy himself too. 

“Am I hurting you?” Luffy asks, his fingers wandering subconsciously over Law’s throat. Law’s muscles contract beneath his touch as he swallows. His words reverberate against Luffy’s fingertips as he speaks. 

“Don’t stop.” 

Luffy leans down to kiss over Law’s chest as he begins moving again, thrusting slowly, rhythmically. 

Beads of perspiration glisten on Law’s tan skin in the low light. His muscles are taut, rippling under his tattooed skin as he grips Luffy’s hips, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. His parted lips betray only the slightest articulation of his pleasure.

Luffy works up his pace, shifting to angle himself better. He knows he’s found the right spot when Law’s whines melt into soft moans between heavy breaths as he takes Luffy in, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. 

He leans back, reveling in the vocalizations he’s eliciting from his lover as he slams into him. Those deep, reverberations of Law’s own gratification- a kind of carnal language reserved for him and only him wash over Luffy, pushing him toward the edge. It may be a little too soon, but he doesn’t care. 

Luffy’s own fingers grip Law’s waist as he once again leans over him- into him, pushing their bodies together, sliding against the sweet spot inside of Law that makes him indulge Luffy, crying out his name in dulcet tones. Luffy wants to reach down in between them to give Law’s painfully ignored cock some attention, but Law is demanding to be fucked harder, so Luffy picks up speed, pressing it between their bodies. His movement becomes more and more erratic. He feels the pressure inside of himself building up to release and it only takes a second until he’s giving one last forceful thrust. He comes hard, spilling everything inside of Law, stilling himself while he rides out the high of his orgasm, pleased to feel the warmth of Law’s own release against his chest.

He pulls out slowly, placing kisses along Law's torso as he moves to lie across his chest, propping himself up with elbows on either side of his head. Luffy combs his fingers absentmindedly through Law’s hair as Law smiles up at him cupping his cheek with a tattooed hand, a tired sigh passing over his lips.

"Have I ever told you how good your voice sounds?" Luffy asks, and if he's ever told a lie, this is it. He doesn't just think Law's voice sounds good. He adores the sound of his voice. He likes to listen to him talk just for the way it makes his heart ache and he almost wishes he'd never stop speaking. He lives for the beautiful sounds Law makes when he's sharing his most intimate acts with him. Luffy just doesn't really know how to put all of that into words right now, but someday he might.


End file.
